A three-year, preventive mental health program for children of divorce is based on the assumption that the psychopathology which is hypothesized to be a consequence of parental divorce results from the environmental changes which follow the marital disruption. Significant interpersonal relations are substantially altered, support systems lost and important family responsibilities redistributed. These occurences place demands on both the child and custodial parent, for the quick acquisition and display of self-control, communications, special parenting and life skills without which pathology in the child may develop. This tri-faceted program will be implemented and evaluated in the public mental health and education systems of Chesterfield County, Virginia. Subjects will be five groups of ten children aged six to twelve and their custidial, divorced mothers. Behaviors to be prevented are of high frequencies of acting out and aggressive behaviors, low frequencies of appropriate school behaviors, and poor self-concepts and perceptions of the family and parents. The three intervention components are an eight-week support events clarification and self-control training group for children (Children's Support Group); a ten-week Communications, Behavior Modification and Practical Considerations in development-training group for parents (Parental Alone Successfully); and a ten-week social/emotional support systems and life skills building program for the custodial parent (Beyond Divorce). The parent-child pairs in one of the four experimental conditions will participate in at least one of the three intervention components. Members of the fifth group will serve as the treatment controls. Dependent measures data will be collected prior to treatment, immediately following the group's specific intervention program and at the end of each of three consecutive, three-month follow-up evaluation periods. Data will be analyzed in a multivariate analysis of covariance.